


Drama

by stilesstilinskixeveryone



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama Class, Gen, I need to write Danny more, Jackson notices Stiles, Jackson-centric, Kissing, M/M, Neck kissing definitely happens after like dude have you seen Stiles' neck???, POV Jackson Whittemore, Stiles Stilinski is Manipulative, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, i guess?, idk TAGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesstilinskixeveryone/pseuds/stilesstilinskixeveryone
Summary: Jackson has drama as an elective, so does Stiles. Stiles is also a manipulative piece of shit.





	Drama

"Right, we're gonna play a game called _'Mirroring'_. I'm sure you all know how to play." 

Jackson had only picked drama because Danny had begged him. The acting and games were pretty fun, he wasn't gonna lie, but he didn't like the people in the class.

"Everyone, pair up, preferably with someone you haven't worked with before in this class. Decide who person A is and who person B is."

Everyone found a partner surprisingly quickly, and Jackson thought for a moment that they had ignored the teacher, but the pairings really were completely new. Jackson was, almost expectedly, without a partner. Although popular, his classmates realised that he didn't put much effort into these games and so they steered clear of him when they could. He could accept that drama was more enjoyable when you worked with someone passionate.

He could pretend to be passionate if it meant getting out of pairing up with Stiles Stilinski, however. Unfortunately, there was no getting out of it. 

He could hear Danny snickering. 

"Now, this isn't about moving quickly. There was a pair from a senior class a few lessons ago that moved so slowly that you could hardly see them move. That's how slow you should be. I'll be walking around the room, trying to tell who's leading and who's following. Person A, start leading."

They hadn't designated who was who, but Stiles was already moving his hand slowly. Jackson followed, his hand steady as he raised it up in time with Stiles. They both watched each other's hands, an almost trance-like state as they focused on moving slowly, keeping their hands steady. 

Stiles was surprisingly focused as he trailed his hand downwards, arm covering his face as his hand reached his head. As their hands reached their eyes, they both darted glances in other directions to avoid the eye contact that everyone else seemed to be doing.

Stiles' hand continued its way down his face, forcing Jackson to follow. Jackson focused back on Stiles' face, once eye contact was unnecessary, and froze.

Stiles' long fingers had trailed down to his lips, tugging his mouth open the slightest bit and _'God, since when did Stilinski have such nice lips?'_

Jackson felt his ears heat up as he forced himself to watch Stiles' hand as Stiles watched his. There was nothing sexual about it, his lips weren't nice or plump or kissable, and Stiles probably wasn't even aware of what he was doing. His mind was probably filled with seven different thoughts that had nothing to do with their situation.

It felt like forever before their hands finally passed their lips, curving over their chins and _'shit, Stiles' neck, when was that a thing? And holy crap, his index finger is digging into his skin a little and it's leaving behind a red line and why is that so hot?'_

His cheeks were almost definitely pink but, thankfully, Stiles' eyes were still trained on his hand, which was being led off of his shoulder and outwards, curling slowly and strangely. 

The teacher's loud and booming voice cut into the intense silence of the room, "Very well done, everyone! Some of you could probably slow down a bit more but most of you did wonderful and I couldn't tell who was who. Stiles, Jackson, you guys did especially good, very intense." 

Stiles grinned at the compliment. Jackson just nodded, trying to cool his face down a bit, but _'holy shit, that was hot, I'm turned on right now, what the fuck'_ was running through his head. He quickly excused himself to the bathroom, grabbing his bag along the way.

He settled down on the closed lid, resting his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. He sucked in a long breath of air, trying to will his blood to move away from certain areas.

It wasn't working.

All he could see behind his eyelids were plump, pink lips that were parted by long fingers and a delicious-looking expanse of pale neck, a single streak of red through it. 

He spent the rest of the lesson in the bathroom, gradually calming down. The bell rang and he breathed in deeply, plucking up the courage to leave the bathroom. He grabbed his bag and unlocked the stall door, pushing it open.

Suddenly, he was staring into the eyes of none other than Stiles Stilinski himself. Jackson's cheeks flared up in response, his eyes narrowing to a glare.

"What are you doing here?" was all he could think to say.

"This is a bathroom. I'm sure you can work out why I'm here," Stiles snarked back, lazy grin on his face. The expression was a little unusual, but not entirely unfamiliar.

"You don't exactly look like you're using the bathroom for any of its purposes," he shot back, making a move towards the door.

"I'm using it for its privacy."

Jackson froze. He frowned, eyebrows drawn together, and swung back around to face the taller boy.

"You were- you were aware of what you were doing?" He stuttered slightly and hated himself a fraction for it.

Stiles smirked, "I'm sorry, Jackson, but what exactly was I doing?" His eyes dragged down from Jackson's cheeks to his jeans. He wanted him to say it.

"You know what you did!" he accused, jabbing a finger towards the guy.

Stiles grinned, hand curling around Jackson's outstretched hand. "I don't think I do, care to explain?" He tugged at the hand and Jackson stumbled forward a few steps.

His eyes fluttered between Stiles' lips, neck and eyes as the words slipped through his lips softly, "You knew that I'd have to focus on your- your lips while we were doing the mirroring and you fucking knew I thought it was hot and you're a fucking asshole, alright?" 

"Is that so?" His long fingers pressed against the small of Jackson's back, guiding him closer.

"Yeah." He hated how suddenly aware he was that he was an inch shorter than Stiles.

"You gonna do anything about it?"

"Yeah," he whispered again. 

Hesitantly, he tilted his head and their lips pressed together in a slow kiss. They mirrored each other perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> This actually fucking happened to me in my drama class! I'm not fucking kidding, everything before the bathroom scene literally happened to me! I have no idea whether she realised what she was doing was so sexual but it fucking happened and I'm fucking gay! Every time I see her I think about and look at her lips, it's a problem


End file.
